falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Radscorpion
A radscorpion is a type of mutated insect, found living throughout the Equestrian Wasteland. Radscorpions were never featured in Fallout: Equestria and have only ever appeared in side stories. Project Horizons Radscorpions were shown to nest in places like quarries. They can be found lurking in caves and hunt in groups when possible. A group of radscorpions was encountered by Blackjack, P-21 & Morning Glory. The radscorpions attacked Blackjack and her friends, but they were there to collect radscorpion glands as part of a job to make some caps and pay for EC-1101's decryption. The group of radscorpions were attempting to hunt Blackjack and her friends, one of them managing to sting Glory and a particularly large one emerged from a gravel pit and forced Blackjack to get creative in order to kill it. The radscorpion's sting is venomous, requiring P-21 and Blackjack to locate some sort of facility with equipment, so they could create some anti-venom. Another large radscorpion was encountered by Blackjack, hunting a group of Pecos, she rescued the Pecos whilst disguised as one of them. Biology A radscorpion moves on six legs, three on each side. A radscorpion attacks with its power claws, venomous curled tail and its powerful mandibles. They can grow to be extremely large as seen by Blackjack and company. They have tough carapace armour that will resist the initial blasts of low caliber weapons like pistols and shotguns. They have three pairs of eyes with which they track their prey. Radscorpions will typically hunt and attack in groups when possible. They are carnivorous predators that prey on wildlife in the Hoofington wasteland. Their venom is powerful enough to kill a Pony, but an antivenom can be brewed from their stingers and a healing potion. Misfits Radscorpions are found in the sierra Neighvada and other desert regions. Two radscorpions, were encountered by Snakebite Tourniquet, one was the regular mutated kind, roughly the size of a pony and the other was a massive monster of a radscorpion, easily larger and more aggressive than Snakebite. Snakebite hid himself with an invisibility spell from the first radscorpion and was chased by the much larger one and almost captured and killed. He escaped by shooting its face, causing it to release him as it recoiled in pain. Biology The first radscorpion was fooled by an invisibility spell, hinting at less developed senses of smell. It scuttled away, leaving Snakebite in peace. The larger variety have thick carapace armour/exoskeleton's that can resist most low grade weapons. Their eyes are particularly vulnerable. The larger radscorpion also had a notably black colouration and eight eyes for tracking prey. It had powerful pincers that held Snakebite and broke one of his hind legs. The larger variety also has a very long sting, that nearly stabbed Snakebite. Rangers of Wintertrot A small pack of radscorpions attacked Inkwell on his first day alone. Inkwell through a combination of telekinesis, guile and good luck, lured the creatures to a wagon. He managed to kill all five of them. They behaved much like pack hunters, hunting and chasing down their prey in a large group. They were encountered out in the wasteland by Inkwell. Notes *Based on Radscorpions from the Fallout series. *There exists smaller and larger variants of the species. Just like throughout the Fallout series. *They inhabit areas like quarries. *Radscorpions have their robotic variants (albeit less poisonous), which are known as Robo-scorpions. Category:Creatures Category:Creatures (Project Horizons) Category:Creatures (Misfits) Category:Creatures (Rangers of Wintertrot)